


Connected

by kana_pike96



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Bullying, Multi, Shunning, Social Anxiety, Social Issues, Violence, battles, magical powers, neighborhood gang
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 09:06:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6148532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kana_pike96/pseuds/kana_pike96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Monsters are freed from Mount Ebott. And magic is a real concept now in the community. However, magic was already a concept for the reader. It's been passed down through your generations since the first battle between monsters. <br/>Now monsters are living next door. There was another mountain. Monsters that don't know each other. What has the reader gotten themselves into.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Connected

The wind continued to drift through the house, letting the lingering smells of the neighborhood come to you. Someone had made chocolate chip cookies or brownies, another had cleaned their house with lemon products, and the fresh air of coming off the lake. The chocolate smell lingering the strongest, most likely from the small family living across the street. 

You breathed in deeply to the chocolatey scent debating on whether or not to make some later. Exhaling, you continued reading over one of the many books your grandmother left for you before her passing. Legends and folk that she lived believing in. This particular one you were reading was about the war between humans and non-human beings. However, this story was just journal entries from a human that helped the monsters to try and distinguish peace between the two groups. The descriptions of the mass fighting was horrific. Humans using forms of torture on the monsters to get more information. The monsters kept humans prisoners for negotiations. The woman cared for both humans and monsters to try and ease the fighting. 

There were also a few drawings in the journal entries some were along the edges of the pages and others were separate pages with writing that didn’t seem English. Dragon/lizard like monsters were most of the drawings, and a sketch of a mountain with a name below it that was water damaged away.

You sigh from the seriousness of the old journal entries that were yellowing and fading. Closing the leather-bound book and place it in the chest with the other old-looking books that grandmother insisted that you read. Oscar, a charcoal gray cat, trots over to you and proceeds to rub against your leg begging for attention. Chuckling at him, you rub the top of his head, scratch the sides of his face and run a hand the length of his spine and tail before picking him up and placing him on your shoulders where he perches. 

“Some serious stuff, huh Oscar?” He meowed back in response. “Imagine having to go through a war…” You trailed off, not wanting to think about it anymore. You then wrote down on a sticky note to look up this nameless mountain that was sketched and mentioned a few times in the articles, then stuck it to the computer where several other sticky notes cover the desk and wall. Too many things to research. 

You needed to distract yourself from the book that still clung to your mind, tea is always the cure to clear your head. 

You made your way to the small open kitchen to start a new batch of hot water, filling the green kettle. Today was going to be a peaceful day like it usually was or so you had thought. 

A loud banging on the front door startled you, making you drop the kettle. You quickly reached a hand towards the falling kettle, producing a green light of energy that also engulfs the kettle making it stop in midair, along with the water.

“_______! I have some important news to tell you!” Lilian shouted as you bring the kettle and water back into your hands. Placing it on the oven as Lilian opens the screen door to let herself in. She was a small elder woman with a lot of energy. She was a close friend of your grandmother, thick as thieves they were, from all the stories and adventures Lilian shared with you. She was also the landlord of the house she rents to you. You’ve also known her since you could remember being over at your grandmother’s house, she was family. 

She approached you with a wide grin on her face.

“_______. I’ve got very exciting news.” She readjusted her large glasses before grabbing both your hands. 

“You finally found your man!?” You say sarcastically, smiling just as wide as her. She bellows out a laugh and smacks you on the arm.

“Darling, no man can handle me.” She lets out a few more giggles before catching her breath. “The exciting news is that you’ll be having new neighbors.” She juts her thumb over towards the other side of the house. “Someone finally accepted.” 

You grin, filled with excitement, it had been a while since anyone rented the place out. The thrill of having neighbors was always fun.

“When are they moving in?” You ask practically jumping on the balls of your feet. Lilian couldn’t help, but giggle at your movements. “In about a day or two.” She replied, adjusting her glasses again. 

“Hopefully the neighborhood boys don’t scare them off like the last group.” You say with a sigh, remembering the horrible rumors they spread and tormented the last couple that was living here. 

Lilian patted your shoulder. “It’ll take a lot to scare these ones away.” You raised an eyebrow at her to explain. “Oh. I forgot to mention. The two that are moving in are monsters.” She smiled and waited for your reaction. Your smile widens. 

“Really?! What are they like?” She looks at you for a moment before belting out a good hardy laugh. “Ha. I knew you’d be interested in them.” The kettle starts whistling. “Be a dear and get me a cup of tea too please.” You nod as you pull two mugs out. As you prep the tea how you both like it, Lilian continues.

“One of the two is so energetic, he’s like a child in a candy store. While the other is really lay back. I’m surprised they get along so well. They’re like polar opposites.” You walk back over and hand her a mug. “Thank you.” 

You sit next to her and take a sip of your own tea. “You training to keep up your skills?” Lilian asks out of the blue. You look at her and smile.

“Of course.” You reach your hand towards Oscar who was about to start chewing on one of the plants in the windowsill. A green light covered your hand and around Oscar. You lift him in the air and bring him over to you. When he’s in your lap, the green light disappears from both your hand and Oscar. 

“Good. Good.” She says taking another sip of her tea. “What about making things appear?” She raises an eyebrow like it’s a challenge. You lift Oscar off your lap and stand. Clapping your hands together and concentrating on an item that’s located in the house. Picturing it in your mind you slowly bring your hands apart. Heat tickles your hands as magic forms. You open your eyes and one of your scarves is floating between your fingers with a green glow surrounding it. You snatch the scarf and put it around your neck. Lilian is clapping, impressed. 

“I still can’t believe you and your grandmother could do this. I’m still amazed.” Lilian shakes her head as Oscar jumps up next to her and makes himself comfortable next to her. “How about your healing?” You cringe at that question. “Not going so good?” You shake your head thinking back to the incident at the park earlier this week.

“I tried to help a kid the other day. They fell and scraped their knee. I thought it would be a perfect time to practice and help.” You look out the window thinking back at what happened. “I approached the child who was crying and said that I’d help. I poised my hands to help when one of the neighborhood kids yelled over that I was trying to hurt the boy. The mother came running over and started cursing me out. In front of her kid?!” You look back at Lilian who was listening closely. “Can you believe that? Then the neighborhood boys started calling me a witch over and over again in the park. I tried to tell the mother that I was trying to heal the scrap on her child’s knee. She threatened to call the cops.” You sigh in frustration and lean back into the chair you were sitting in. 

“So all I’ve been practicing on are the plants that are in the window. They are the same plants from last summer. They haven’t wilted or withered over the winter. Still growing strong.” Lilian looks over at the plants and laughs to lighten the mood. 

“No wonder it’s a jungle over there.” You laugh with her to make yourself feel better. “Sweetheart.” You look over at her. “People are cruel and mean, but that doesn’t mean you can let them bring you down. Don’t listen to what they say. You’ll find your place, just like your grandma did.” She gives you a reassuring smile and leans over to put a hand over yours. “Your grandma had a hard time too. But soon people learned to accept her and ask for her help.” She squeezes your hand and you squeeze back. “In time.” She lets go of your hand and leans back. 

“In time.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Undertale fanfic. I hope you enjoy it.


End file.
